I Got You
by syntheticSkye
Summary: [AU:ShizNat] [CHAPTER 4] Enter Takeda. Shizuru vs Takeda, round 1. Natsuki gets scolded by the police chief and is given the night shift. She won't be alone, after all her partner will be there to provide her with company.
1. Partners

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME, Sunrise does. So don't sue, mmmkay?

**I Got You  
**Chapter 1: Partners

* * *

It's been 2 years since Kuga Natsuki graduated from Fuuka police academy. Received top honors in her marksmanship which covered her poor grades in co-op exercises. Every man in her police department has tried courting her, all have failed. Eventually they all gave up thinking that if any man would tolerate her countless abuse is bound to get shot by Natsuki herself. They all got used to treating her like 'one of the guys' to avoid facing down the barrel of her gun. Of course, thoughts of love never entered Natsuki's mind. Only work, guns, motorcycles and mayonnaise, nothing else. 

At the moment, only work occupies her mind as she runs to chase down her target.

"Hey! I said stop, damn it!"

The target had entered a crowded mall district forcing Natsuki to holster her gun. The runaway had snaked through the crowd towards an escalator, Natsuki followed in pursuit. Seeing one of her co-workers on the same escalator she screamed for help.

"Oi! Shizuru, stop him!"

The woman turned around at the sound of the familiar voice to spot where it came from. Looking at the fatigued Natsuki still running and pointing at the criminal. Before she could react, the offender sped past her. Turning on her heels, Shizuru also joined in the chase. Clearing the escalator, Natsuki scanned where they had run to.

Chasing down offenders wasn't Shizuru's strong point, she preferred to be under cover. '_Why am I running so hard? Oh yes, that's right_' Remembering the request from Natsuki was what made her start chasing the guy down. Seeing the gap between herself and the offender increase, she thought about slowing down, fatigue getting the best of her. Taking out a small BB gun from her purse, she aimed and fired. Suddenly, she saw the offender on the floor wondering what happened. What she failed to see was when Natsuki had close lined the guy to the floor. '_Impressive_'. Spotting Shizuru walking closer, she gave her a small smile.

"Thanks for the help"

----------

Arriving at the Police Department, Natsuki was automatically greeted by the others on the force.

"Hey, there's the ice cold Kuga."

"Ice cold? The hell am I? A beverage?"

After settling down at her desk, she spotted a mountain of paper work and sank in her chair. Giving the evil eye at the pile '_If only I can shoot you..._' Her staring contest with the paper work was disturbed by another co-worker walking in.

"So, how'd you catch this one?"

"I didn't do it alone."

Surprised at the response, Nao tried her luck at interrogating Natsuki. It was, after all, her speciality.

"Did I hear right? You actually had help this time?"

"..."

"Hm, so who was it who help THE Kuga Natsuki?"

"Shizuru..."

Nao never expected that Natsuki would give up so easily. The chief of the department suddenly burst through the door

"Kuga!"

"Sir!"

Natsuki stood at attention while Nao remained seated looking bored.

"Am I right that you accepted help from Fujino?"

"Yes sir..." _What the hell? Does this guy have some sort of super hearing?_

Seeing the chief momentarily left the office motion someone to come in. He came back in with a smile on his face. Moments later, Shizuru walked in and flashed a brief smile at Natsuki. Nao smirked sensing what was about to happen. Natsuki still clueless.

"Kuga. She's your new partner."

"Yes sir- wait..huh?!"

* * *

Author's Note: ok, guys. Be honest. Let me know what you think, greatly appreciate if you do. If you guys like it i'll be more then happy to continue it 


	2. Warming Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME, Sunrise does. So don't sue, mmmkay?

Author's Note:I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far. Hopefully I can continue punch out chapters that you'd all enjoy. So, here's chapter 2.

**

* * *

**

**I Got You  
**Chapter 2: Warming Up

-----

Sulking on her way home, Natsuki wasn't very happy with the decision to receive a partner. She preferred to work alone and would like to keep it that way. As soon as she reached her apartment she gave into the fatigue and collapsed on the couch. Sleep was the only thing she was thinking of but then the doorbell rang. _Ugh_. She took her time getting up to further annoy the one bothering her. Opening the door, she was greeted by a friendly face.

"Natsuki!"

"Hmm, Mai."

Stepping aside, Mai walked into the apartment. Suddenly smelling the familiar sent of decent home cooked meals, Natsuki couldn't help but smile. _Same old Mai, always caring for others. She makes a great teacher_. After Mai had settled out the food, Natsuki walked to the fridge to grab the necessity for every dish she eats. Upon examining the contents of the fridge, however, Natsuki wasn't very pleased.

_Shit!__I forgot to bring home the pack I bought earlier._

"Natsuki?"

Walking over to where her friend was, Mai peeked in the fridge to see what was wrong. She let out a small chuckle as she saw what was wrong.

"Don't worry, I have some small packets of mayo."

"But..."

An hour later, Mai tried her hardest to suppress her laughter at the sight of Natsuki squeezing the life out of the small packet of it's mayo contents. _Like a little kid with a pack of pudding. _

"So, how's your job?"

Natsuki made sure to suck the packet dry of mayo before answering "They gave me a partner."

"Really? Do I know him? Is he cute?"

Not sure where the conversation is going, Natsuki hesitated to answer. Looking at the empty packets of mayo on the table and at the person who provided them, she answered anyways.

"No. It's a woman named Fujino Shizuru."

"A woman? Well I have always thought you'd fall for a girl."

Natsuki gave a glare at her friend "What!?"

"Nothing!" Mai quickly said and raised her hands in defense.

Giving the evil eye at Mai, Natsuki opened another packet of mayo. Mai sighed in relief, _disaster avoided_.

"Well at least you'll have someone looking out for you when you're out."

"I guess" Was the respond given. After all she was preoccupied with mayonnaise.

Mai decided to push her luck and ask more questions.

"How did you two meet?"

"She was transferred to my station a few months back. She started talking to me, you know how I am, no small talk. One time I had to stay late and finish up paper work, her too. She started to talk to me again and ended up helping out with the work. Got to know each other like that."

Mai smirked "Paperwork, so that's what you guys call it."

It took a while for Natsuki to register Mai's comment. But when it did...

"Mai!"

"Oh, would you look at the time! It's so late and I need to get home to Mikoto!"

Mai moved like the speed of light to avoid an angry Natsuki. The last person to provoke Natsuki in such a way was Nao and she ended up in the hospital with a concussion. Once Mai walked out the door, Natsuki locked and leaned on it. After giving out a sigh she let out a small smile that betrayed her anger. She went up to her room to retire for the night.

-

The next day at the station Shizuru was examining Chie's latest product. A purse rigged with a tiny camera which was giving feeds to a watch. Instead of the regular face of a watch it was the monitor that displays whatever the camera was pointed to. Shizuru tried on the watch and smiled. _Perfect_. The sound of Natsuki's motorcycle can be heard and not long after the blue haired beauty sped through the station towards her office. _Wonder what that was about_. Suppressing a smirk, Shizuru turned to Chie.

"Would you mind if I borrow this for a while? I would like to try it out."

"Uh, sure."

Receiving the purse from Chie, Shizuru walked towards the office she shared with Natsuki. They were just announced partners yesterday but the arrangements to share an office seems to have been made in advance. Walking towards her desk, Shizuru greeted her new partner.

"Good morning, Natsuki."

With a mayonnaise covered bagel in her mouth, Natsuki just waved at her new partner. Shizuru placed the purse on her desk and faced the camera towards the girl across the room. She pulled out a file from her desk and pretended to read the contents while occasionally looking at her watch. _Oh my, how cute_.

Minutes later, Natsuki had finished her breakfast and was now reading over her own set of files. She noticed something about the woman across the room. _She's been reading that file since she walked in and why does she keep looking at her watch? _Wondering more about her chestnut haired partner she wasn't aware that she was now staring directly at woman. _Beautiful_.

"I believe it is rude to stare at others."

Natsuki shook herself out of her reverie upon hearing the voice of her partner.

"So- sorry."

Shizuru giggled "It's fine. No need for an apology" _Believe me_.

A knock came on the door and the department chief walked in with an assignment for the duo. Natsuki quickly eyed the folder in his hands and looked back at the pile of unfinished files. She slowly sank in her chair at the thought of more paper work.

"Don't worry, it's not paper work. I got an assignment for the both of you!"

Natsuki sat up from the chair feeling relieved. Upon hearing a barely audible giggle from Shizuru, she stole a quick glance at her partner and still couldn't help but wonder. _Just what is so fascinating about that damn watch?_

"Kuga, listen up. Both of you are on guard duty for some corporate wedding tomorrow."

"Wedding?"

"Yes. Dress up and blend in with the party. Here are the orders."

After giving each of them a folder, the chief left the room. The pout on Natsuki's face never left as soon as she heard 'dress up'. She never liked the idea. _The skirt or dress would limit the mobility of the legs. This is unacceptable!_

"If you keep that pout it would ruin your beautiful face."

"Huh?"

Natsuki had been too absorbed in her thoughts and failed to hear what Shizuru had just said.

"I believe that a pout can also make oneself look sexually attractive."

As if the temperature in the room was rising, Natsuki's face turns a bright shade of red by the second. Getting up from her chair, Shizuru walked to the front of her desk and leaned on it in a seductive manor. Quickly noticing the complexion change in her partner. _Time to press_.

"Would you like me to lock the door, OFFICER Kuga?"

This time around Natsuki's complexion is equal to that of a stop light. _Look away!__Look away, damn it?__Why am I not looking away? _Seeing the Kyoto beauty make a move to slowly remove her tie, Natsuki's eyes grew wider. _Why am I still not looking away? Why is she taking off her tie? Why is she unbuttoning her shirt? What's with that smile? And those legs, oh my ga- NO!__Ahhh, I can't stand this!_ Standing up from her chair, Natsuki made a sprint for the door.

"I'm going out for air!"

Opening the door Shizuru called out again in a sultry tone.

"I'll be waiting, Officer." _If only you had let me lock the door_.

Thinking about giving the evil eye to the woman, Natsuki turned around only to find Shizuru blowing a kiss at her. Natsuki shook her head to try and get herself together and ran out. Nao passing by saw Natsuki leave with haste and decided to peek into office. She was greeted by the scene of Shizuru placing her tie back on and fixing the collar of her shirt.

_Woha. Mai is so going to hear about this._

* * *

Author's Note: Be honest. Let me know what you think, greatly appreciate if you do. If you guys like it i'll be more then happy to continue it 


	3. Here Comes a New Challenger!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME, Sunrise does. So don't sue, mmmkay?

Author's Note: I've read what you guys wrote on the reviews and so here's chapter 3. Longer then the previous chapters, as you guys requested .

**

* * *

**

**I Got You  
**Chapter 3: Here Comes a New Challenger!

-

The day of the wedding came. The police station was getting ready for the patrol, making sure they have everything they need before heading out. Charge of the patrol was given to the microphone wielding, Head of Operations, Suzushiro Haruka.

"Let's go! Move it!"

Going over everything with a fine tooth comb, she leaves no detail unchecked.

"Ready? Move out!"

-

Far away from the station, Officer Kuga gets ready. Standing in front of the mirror, Natsuki reviews her attire. A sky blue ankle long spaghetti strap dress, it would've been ok if not for the slit on the right side that's only 3 inches away from riding all the way up her hip. The dress was so fitted that it left very little for the imagination. _How am I going to move in this? _Raven locks tied up with a clip leaving the back of her neck bare. _Time to go._

Upon gathering all that she needs, there's a sudden knock on the door. Upon opening the door, she was greeted with the sweet smile of her new partner.

"Ara, Natsuki looks very pretty."

Observing the girl's attire, Shizuru was surprised to see how well the girl cleaned up. Eyes still looking up and down the girl's figure. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Natsuki crossed her arms and went right to the point.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was asked by Yuuki-san to pick you up." _hmm, that slit..._

Natsuki twitched upon hearing her comrade's name come up.

"Nao?"

"Yes. I do believe it would be difficult for you to ride your vehicle in that outfit."

_She's got a point._ Relieved that Nao wasn't up to anything, Natsuki shrugged it off and motioned Shizuru to come in.

"Give me a moment."

That said, she turned on her heels and went to her room. Shizuru stared as she walked away. _Bare neck. Form fitting dress with slit. Very little for the imagination indeed. Behave..._

-

Wondering why she had just returned to her room, Natsuki looked around. _What the heck? She just came to pick me up. Yes, that's all. Get a grip. _Lightly slapping her face trying to snap out of it. Gathering her thoughts together, she went back out to the other girl and left for the event.

-

Minutes into the drive, Natsuki finally noticed.

"How come you arn't dressed up?"

"I am part of the surveillance team, not the field."

"What? That's not fair!"

Hearing a slight hint of disappointment in her partner's complaint, Shizuru smiled.

"Would you prefer to see me in a dress too?"

"Of course." unaware that those words just came out of her mouth.

"As I remember, you were quite content staring at my legs during our conversation yesterday."

Pupils dilating and eyes grew wider as the sudden flash of images from their 'conversation' filled her head. _That wasn't a conversation! That was...better. _Realizing her own thoughts, Natsuki shook her head and stared out the window arms crossed. Knowing that she isn't going to get the other girl to talk anymore, Shizuru turned on the radio and drove to the location.

-

Arriving at the location of the wedding, Shizuru proceeded towards a small tent while Natsuki walked around until she spotted a familiar face.

"Nao!"

The red head turned around to face whoever called her name. _Uh oh. I can still run while I can. Wait, she doesn't look angry. Maybe..._ Feeling safe, she approached the girl.

"Look at you. All cleaned up and pretty looking. Not one part of your clothes scream 'mess with me and die'"

"Thanks for telling her to come pick me up." ignoring the girl's comment

_I told who to pick you up? _"Uh, no problem!"

Assuming her friend was talking about her partner, Nao decided to ask questions about yesterday's sightings.

"So, she picked you up eh? You guys must really be getting along then."

"I suppose"

"Got to know each other better yesterday?"

"Yesterday?"

Looking over to see the red head's grin, Natsuki's eyes grew wide once more.

"You saw?"

Nao's grin grew wider. _Bingo. There's no shame in lying to have fun_

"Of course. Every single thing."

"..."

"I'll even bet that you enjoyed it."

Seeing Natsuki's attire, there's no way she can have a gun. However, she did see the raven haired beauty reach for the table's steak knife. Alert about the other girl's movements, Nao excused herself pretending to talk to her walkie talkie.

"Officer Nao, report to the surveillance tent immediately! Yes, sir!"

-

The ceremony went by without any flaws. It was time for the after wedding events. Natsuki sat at a table eating her cake wearing a glare that says 'don't you dare ask me to dance'. Successfully, said glare chased away anyone who would come her way with such intentions. _Even Nao gets to wear her uniform. Why me?_

-

Back at the surveillance tent, Shizuru sits across Haruka drinking tea.

"I do think it's your turn, Suzushiro-san."

Realizing she had been playing a game of Go with Shizuru, Haruka quickly turned to the other woman then down at the game board. With a quick glance back at the monitors, Haruka spotted Natsuki sitting and eating cake. Turning back to the woman sitting across from her, she began to ask questions.

"What do you think of your new partner?"

_Stunningly beautiful_

"And what's with that dress? She looks flashy."

_I think she looks quite sexy._

"She doesn't look like a good partner."

_I disagree, she is my partner after all._

Receiving no response from her, Haruka tried to wave her hand in front of the woman.

"Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"Why arn't you answering me?"

"I did answer you. You just never heard them."

Giving a quick glance at the monitors, Shizuru stood up and headed towards the exit.

"Please excuse me."

Forgetting about the woman that just walked out, Haruka turned to the one sitting in front of the monitors.

"Yukino, how are our surveillance cameras doing?"

"Quite well, no one has spotted them."

"Great! A few more hours and we're done."

-

Poking at the strawberry that was on her plate, Natsuki was still irritated about being one of 5 officers that were forced to get dressed. Unaware of the person that was now sitting next to her, she was startled.

"Ara, pouting again? Who is Natsuki trying to attract today?"

"What? I am not trying to attract anyone."

Happily sitting next to her partner, Shizuru also happily at her own slice of cake. _Hmm, strawberry_. Upon looking at Natsuki's plate, she saw the piece of strawberry that was not fortunate enough to escape the girl's fork stabbing moments.

"Will you not eat the strawberry?"

"Huh? No."

"May I have it?"

Nodding at the request, the strawberry was stabbed one last time and presented to Shizuru. Expecting the girl to just hand over the fork, Shizuru was surprised that Natsuki had brung the fruit in front of her mouth. Staring at Natsuki's bored expression, Shizuru just wondered _Does she know what she's doing?_ Not one to pass up an opportunity, she took advantage content with the fact that Natsuki just fed her. Throwing the fork back at her plate, Natsuki continued to look around with the same bored expression.

"Thank you for the fruit."

Another nod from the raven haired girl. Still, Shizuru couldn't help but wonder.

"Natsuki is very kind. Sweet too as she just fed me."

"I fed you?"

"Yes."

"I did no such thing."

Bringing a hand up to her cheek, Shizuru smiled.

"Yes you did."

"Did not!" _Did I?_

Realizing that she's now questioning herself, Natsuki was not so sure anymore. Trying to recall her exact actions, she suddenly comes across a dead end after offering the piece of fruit to her partner. Once again, she tries think it through and again ends with a dead end. Looking over at Shizuru who was still smiling, Natsuki tried reasoning why she can't remember. Seconds later, _I don't remember her taking the fork from my hand. Maybe..._ Struck with a realization that she might have indeed just fed her partner, she still couldn't figure out why she doesn't remember it happening. Again looking at the still smiling woman sitting next to her, _Oh my god. I probably did._

"Is something wrong, Natsuki?"

"–No! Nothing at all!" _Stupid epiphany. I hate you._

_-_

With the wedding finished, security was packing up the equipment. Natsuki was already waiting for her partner in front of the car for a ride home. Nao passed by carrying 2 security monitors, obviously helping with the packing.

"Hey Natsuki! Care to feed me strawberries too?"

"Shut up!" _does nothing get by that woman?_

-

The team arrived at Natsuki's apartment in silence. Opening the passenger side door, Natsuki made her way out the car.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Would you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Sure."

Entering the apartment, Natsuki pointed the location of the bathroom and went to her room to change. Once in a simple pair of shorts and shirt, she made her way back to the living room awaiting for her partner to emerge from the bathroom. _She's sure taking her time_. Upon hearing a flush and the door unlocked, the woman in question walked out the room. Emerging out from the room with her hair now down and a bit messy as she tries to smooth it out with her hand.

"Thank you."

"No problem"

Walking her guest to the door, the doorbell rang. _Who the hell could it be?_ Opening the door for Shizuru, she finds the one who rang the bell was the last person she wants to see.

"Natsuki, you left your cell phone in the security ten- eh..."

Looking at the woman standing behind her friend sporting a deshelved look, Nao's mind was gone with the wind.

"Hope I didn't interrupted anything."

Walking past Natsuki, Shizuru walked out the apartment.

"You did not interrupt anything, we were already finished. I will see you tomorrow, Natsuki."

Once the woman was away from earshot. Nao turned to her friend still holding out the cell phone.

"Finished? Finished with what? What'd you guys do?"

"We didn't do anything. We just got here a few moments ago."

"A few moments ago? But you're already in house clothes."

"I change fast."

"Right.."

Nao was grinning wider then the cheshire cat. Natsuki now obviously annoyed, snatched the cell phone away.

"Give me my phone. Go home!"

Slamming the door shut, Nao still grinned in front of it. Taking out her own cell phone, she dialed a number while walking towards the elevators. _You better not be sleeping yet, Mai._

-

The next morning, Natsuki rushes out her apartment, walking to the police station instead of taking her motorcycle. Natsuki not taking her motorcycle? Surely there must be a good reason, indeed there is. Earlier that morning, Natsuki turned her apartment upside down searching for the pants that came with her uniform. Losing track of time, she suddenly realized that she was going to be late. With that, she opted to use the other piece of clothing that came with the uniform. The skirt. Which brings us to the reason why she's walking with such haste. Wearing spandex shorts underneath the skirt, she learned her lesson during her college years while walking over some subway grates. _Ugh, never again! Wonder what happened to my pants. I could've sworn I left them in the bathroom yesterday._

Occupied with mentally locating her pants, Natsuki was oblivious to her surroundings. Left and right, there were people trying to sell her pirated videos. Wearing a jacket over her uniform, they weren't aware that Natsuki was a cop. Not soon after, the combination of wearing a skirt, wondering where her pants went to and the annoying sellers, pushed Natsuki to her limit. Removing her jacket and pulling up the skirt to her waist, revealing the shorts underneath, she was ready for a good chase. Drawing her gun she opened fire in the air.

"You all have 5 seconds to run away or it's hunting time!"

Looking at the sellers holding a pirated copy of some movie, Natsuki lowered her gun.

"5!"

Everyone broke in a sprint away from her. Satisfied with successfully terrifying those that have accosted her, Natsuki holstered her gun. Upon turning around to continue on her path to work, one of the sellers was unfazed. _A left over? Am I losing my touch? Maybe I should've fired 2 shots and yelled louder._

"4!"

The guy standing in front of her dropped his bag of pirated goods and raised his hands at her awaiting to be cuffed.

_Is this guy an idiot? Oh well, free arrest._

Walking to the station with the free arrest, Natsuki noticed that he wouldn't stop looking at her. _I would so shock you if I had my taser. _Clearing his throat, the free arrest started to speak.

"My name is Masashi Takeda. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Author's Note: Be honest. Let me know what you think, greatly appreciate if you do. If you guys like it I'll be more then happy to continue it. 


	4. Ready? Fight!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-HiME, Sunrise does. So don't sue, mmmkay?

Author's Note:I would like to apologize in advance if Takeda seems a bit OOC in this fic.

**

* * *

**

**I Got You  
**Chapter 4: Ready? Fight!

Not long after arriving at the station, Natsuki was called to the chief's office for a lecture about proper police conduct. Needless to say, she lost count how many times she received the chief's 'You are a police officer. The citizens turn to you when they need help. You must be a good role model and set an example for the people of Fuuka.' speech. While Natsuki was being lectured, Nao processed the jail papers for Natsuki's 'free arrest'.

"Hey hey. You, the red head."

Trying to ignore the call for her attention, she plugged a pair of earphones and started to listen to music. Unfortunately, she didn't charge the batteries on her mp3 so it died after a song.

"Hey!"

"God! What the hell do you want?!"

Throwing the mp3 into one of the dressers, Nao sat up and faced the man sitting in front of her desk.

"Who was that girl that arrested me?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because I'm curious."

"Why are you curious?"

"Because I wanna know."

Leaning back into her chair, Nao examined the person in front of her. Not sure if he's serious or not, Nao looked through the papers she just processed to check if he was checked into any mental hospitals or not. Seeing a clean record, she went to read the name she wrote not too long ago.

"Look here...Masashi. You're going after something you can't get. It's best if you'd give up."

"Why?"

"Because she already has someone" Nao said with a grin

"You're lying."

"I would never lie."

A girl named Aoi passed by, sharing an office with Nao, she knew the girl's habits. "That's a lie right there."

A certain chestnut haired officer knocked on the door and came in the office. She smiled at all the occupants of the room except for the guy in handcuffs. _I have a feeling I won't be liking you very much._

"Fujino-san, what can I do for you?" Aoi asked

"I'm actually looking for Natsuki. Do you know where she is?"

Nao started to laugh "Yeah, she's at the chief's office getting scolded."

The sounds of the chief's yelling can be heard even if the doors to his office was closed. Since the blinds of the window on the door wasn't closed, said chief was waving his finger in the air giving Natsuki a proper scolding. The girl just sat in the hair nodding her head. Everyone else knew better, everything the chief says goes though one ear and out the other.

Leaving Nao and Aoi's office, Shizuru turned on her heels and made her way out the door.

"Oi! Fujino! Take this thing to a cell until someone bails him out."

"I believe that's your job, Yuuki-san."

"Yeah, well. Your partner arrested him, I just did the paper work."

Takeda sat there observing the conversation between the two. _Hey! Did this cop just called me 'thing'?_ Shizuru was approaching him with a poker face. _Wait, she's that officer's partner. Maybe I can get a name from her._

Not soon after, Takeda was lead to the holding cell. Being the only occupant, he found the stare of a certain officer a bit disturbing. She didn't look horrible, in fact, she had a smile on. Somehow he couldn't figure out why he's feeling a noticeable amount of hostility from the chestnut haired woman.

"Um, excuse me. You're that officer's partner, right?"

"Ara, why do you want to know?"

"I would like to know her name."

"And why is that?"

"Because, I just do."

Not too far from the cell, the door to the chief's office opened and Natsuki walked out. The station has an unspoken rule about not talking to the blue haired wonder after being scolded about proper conduct. It was always best to let her shoot her anger away at the shooting range before having a proper safe conversation with said officer. Unfortunately for Takeda, he doesn't know about the unspoken rules.

"Excuse me! Hey, officer!"

Natsuki stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing the voice. Turning to the origin of the sound, she found the man had been locked in a cell by her partner.

"Can I get you name?"

"..."

"No? Ok. How about when I get out of here we can go on a date?"

Natsuki was cracking her knuckles making her way slowly towards the boy. Lucky for him, Nao heard the whole thing and decided to step in.

"Hey Natsuki, wouldn't you love to set that new record down at the shooting range?"

Turning to the red head, Natsuki slumped her shoulders and gave a small smile. If she did went and beat the poor soul out of the boy then she'd get another scolding. Shooting her frustration on a dummy at the shooting gallery was better. No scolding. Turning back to the direction of the cell, she found that the boy was now on the floor sleeping. _Why the hell did he just fell asleep on the floor?_ Not giving a second thought, she made her way to the shooting gallery in the basement.

Once Natsuki was out of sight, Shizuru turned around to face the cell. Indeed Takeda was on the floor but he wasn't sleeping. What Natsuki didn't see, being distracted by Nao, was when Shizuru pulled out the taser gun she shot Takeda with. Involuntary spasms and dilated pupils were the obvious effects. Affecting the senses and peripheral nervous system were the ones less obvious. Detaching the wires from the gun, she plucked the two probes from the twitching body and threw them away. Loading another cartridge into the taser gun, the woman let out a small grin. _No one but me gets to date my Natsuki._

Turning around, the chestnut haired woman saw Nao with a surprised look on her face. From her expression it's obvious she saw the whole scene. Shizuru just bowed to the woman then smiled walking away from the cell. Nao's eyes followed the Shizuru until she was out of sight.

"Ok. Unspoken rule number 3. Don't ask Natsuki on a date while Fujino is armed."

-

Down at the shooting gallery, Natsuki was shooting her fustriations away. Every shot made her more relaxed and a step closer to having a safe conversation with. Consintrated on firing her gun, only taking a break to reload, she didn't notice the stall next to hers was not being occupied. Only after she depleted another clip, did she notice the extra gun shots. Looking at the stranger's target, most of the shots were dead on. Leaning over to see who it was, she was a bit suprised that it was her partner.

"Nice shot."

"Ara, did I impress Natsuki?"

"A bit..."

After several shots, Natsuki emptied the final magazine into the target and called it a day. Glancing at the stall next to her is empty, she wondered why she never noticed when the other girl left. Upon arriving at the office level, Nao was packing up and ready to go home.

"Leaving early?"

"Done shooting?"

As if looking around for any possible signs of danger and finding none, Nao decided to ask.

"Wanna go out for a bite to eat before heading home?"

"I still have papers to file. Plus I just got here."

"Oh, that's right. Have fun with your graveyard shift tonight."

"Shut it. You know it's never fun."

"I had a little bit of fun." a smirked appeared on the red head's face

"What'd you do?"

Nao kept the smirk on her face while walking away. Natsuki was left to ponder. Aoi entered the office also packing up to head home. Being Nao's partner, she must know what that fool was up to.

"Hey, what did Nao do?"

"Huh? Well, she wasn't in the office very much so I guess she was just walking around. She's hard to keep an eye on you know."

"Tell me about it."

Making her way out the office, the blue haired wonder didn't have anything to do. She had office duty so no patrol. Arriving at her office, she sat in her desk looking at the pile of paper work that was placed there. There was no question that the paper work increased to further as an extension of the chief's scolding. Hours passed by and the mountain tall pile of paper work never seemed to decrease. It's been a while since she saw any signs of her partner either. _Stupid uncomfortable skirt_. Still wondering what happened to her pants, Natsuki kept pulling down the skirt to keep it from riding up. A knock came on the door, it opened a second later to reveal Natsuki's visitor.

"Tate?"

"Kuga?!"

The boy entered the office and sat in front of her desk. Putting the pen down, she crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair.

"What can I do for you?"

"They told me a friend of mine was arrested. Didn't think he was arrested by you."

Looking through a different stack of paper, she found the file that was filled out by Nao earlier.

"Oh, that guy earlier. Hmm, Takeda or something. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Came to pay bail?"

"That's right."

Sighing, she scanned over the file and shrugged. Standing up she motioned the boy to follow her. It took a while for Tate to register that Natsuki was wearing a skirt. When he did notice, the girl already had an explanation and a threat ready.

"Kuga, never thought you'd be wearing the skirt."

"Shut up. I had no choice today."

"Mai would probably die in shock seeing you like that."

"I bet she would."

It was silent until they reached the front desk. Natsuki processed some more papers for the bail and asked another officer to get the boy.

"Oi Kuga, how's Mai?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I can't know?"

"Should you even be allowed to know?"

"..."

Moments passed by and Takeda emerged. Being dragged by two other officers since, for some unknown reason, his legs kept twitching. Tate signed the paper and was given Takeda. Sensing that Takeda was about to open his mouth, Natsuki gave a small glare to the boy as if to say _keep your mouth shut if you'd like to be released unscathed_. Successfully, it worked. Turning on her heels, Natsuki was about to walk back to her office.

"Oi, Kuga. C-can you tell Mai to call me?"

"Sure."

"Can you convince her to call me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

She started walking away stopping a few moments later. Turning her head back towards him she saw the a hint of desperation in his eyes. Staying faithful to her friend's request she gave him the only answer she could.

"I'm not the one who cheated on her."

Natsuki walked away leaving the boy with his friend. When Takeda was finally able to move, the two left the police station and made their way to Tate's car.

"Hey, Yuuichi. You know that girl?"

"Yeah, the best friend of an ex. Why you ask?"

"Can you hook me up with her?"

"I think you have a better chance having your nose broken by her then going out with her."

Back inside the station, much of the officers were packing up since it was already time to go home. There were only a handful of officers who also had the night duty. maneuvering herself between the desk, Natsuki once again arrived in her office. This time, she finds her partner filing the paperwork she had finished earlier.

"Where were you?"

"Hm, was my cute little partner worried about me?"

Turning her head in all directions suddenly finding the floor interesting. Natsuki hesitantly looked up at the other girl who was obviously enjoying the moment.

"A bit..."

"Natsuki shouldn't have to worry. I was just running a small errand."

Finally sitting down at her chair, she felt the skirt ride up again and pulled the helm of the skirt down once more.

"Natsuki in a skirt. I hear such a thing is a rare sight."

"Of course it is!"

Moving closer to the raven haired girl's desk, Shizuru sat down on the edge. Her own skirt riding up at the movement instantly revealing her smooth as porcelain thigh. Obviously Natsuki became aware of this and suddenly looked down at the file she was holding. Even if her head was looking down, her eyes kept going back to the woman's thigh.

"Is Natsuki wearing the skirt because of me?"

"What?"

"As I remember, Natsuki was focused on staring at my legs the other day."

"No I wasn't."

"Does Natsuki want me to check her out too? I certainly wouldn't mind."

"No thank you."

Shizuru's smile never left her face, after all, it was fun to tease her partner.

"Hm, well I'll have all night to check out Natsuki."

"All night?"

"Yes, I have the night shift too."

Leaning closer to Natsuki's face, she stopped as soon as their nose touched. As if an electric circuit was complete, once their noses made contact, Natsuki's face lit up with a bright shade of red. Seconds passed and the chestnut haired woman opted to kiss the girl on the forehead instead. Not being able to think, Natsuki's senses went blank. Only able to feel the slight heat of the kiss on her forehead and smell the sweet sent of the perfume the other woman wore. Pulling back, Shizuru stood up to stare at the girl before her who was still red.

"Uhh..."

"A good luck kiss for Natsuki."

"Good luck?"

"Yes."

Resigning herself to just let things be, Natsuki tried her best to return back to her normal facial complexion. Various tries only made a small progress. She sighed again and leaned back in her chair.

"It's gonna be a long night."

The other woman stood up from her spot on Natsuki's desk and started to walk towards the door. Natsuki's eyes followed her there until she stopped in front of the door. Shizuru turned around giving the other girl a wink.

"Long night, indeed."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait with this chapter. Because life sucks, I have some personal things going on and it's slightly affecting my willingness to punch out chapters. Fear not, I am determined to finish BOTH my stories.

Be honest. Let me know what you think, greatly appreciate if you do. If you guys like it I'll be more then happy to continue it.


End file.
